Lost in Translation
by Lleet
Summary: T-rating in case continuation in the future. GarrusxThane, Garrus and Thane


So, I find there definitely is not enough GarrusxThane smut...so here I am, crawling out of my dusty and decrepid corner to try and get some more out there. New account just for new stories, hahaha. Been a while, so here we go. c:

Baby, if you need me, I'll be right here!~ Sorry, it's stuck in my head. It's so happy. ;_: Okay, now seriously, onto the story.

Garrus shook his head in dismay. He had no idea he could get so drunk, and found himself blushing in embarassment at his colleagues retelling of the night. Completely hammered, he had, apparently, taken quite a sheen to Thane. Thane, on the otherhand, did not seem so taken with the situation. Calmly, he had tried several times to turn Garrus down. In response to which, apparently, he had only gotten more enthused. Sheperd pointed out heartily that he had attempted a kiss more than a few times.

Garrus could not hear a word more. He quickly exited the kitchen area and wandered into the engine room, where the sounds drowned out any half-formed thoughts molding in his mind.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He knew he couldn't leave the situation as it was, but even when he had seen Thane earlier that day, he had not brought it up. He had nodded a simple 'hi' and continued on his way as per usual. Nothing seemed any different. But Garrus new better, and he also knew how perfect the Drell's memory was...it would be carved in his memory forever. Perhaps an apology really was in place, afterall, he thought miserably.

Thane sat quietly in the Life Support room, attempting to meditate. Honestly, thoughts of the night before rarely passed his mind, but for some reason, he felt it nagging lightly at him. He was annoyed by it. Annoyed. For some reason completely estranged to himself, he did not understand why 'annoyed' didn't quite seem the word for it.

His lips lilted at the corners, turning into a frown. Meditation. That was what was to be focused on.

The door behind Thane opened with a light 'fsh' noise, and Garrus stepped into the room. Thane did not turn to look at the Turian, simply nodding in recognition. He did not feel awkward about what had happened-the man had been drunk. It happened to the best.

Garrus, however, was highly nervous. He did not feel so pleased about the situation at all. Taking slightly hesitant steps into the room, he made his way over to the seat across from the Drell, sitting as silently as possible, almost like he was trying to make his presence less known. It was, of course, an utter failure. The Drell was aware that he was there, and Garrus digested the fact that he would have to confront the situation with difficulty.

"About last night." Garrus was blunt and straight to the point, as he usually was. The Drell, however, did not spare him a glance. Speaking up, Garrus continued, "About last night. I think it's about right for me to...well, apologise. I was well out of it, and I assure you that that sort of thing is not commonplace with me..." Garrus slowly left off. He hadn't known Thane for long, him having just arrived not a month ago. He was aware of the man's sharp fighting abilities, but was still wary of a man who seemed to show so few emotions.

Thane was silent for a bit. Finally, though, his eyes opened, his hands not leaving their folded position.

"As I am sure is the case. I do not blame you for...the happenings of last night. You were simply under the influence." Suddenly, and without warning, Thane felt himself falling back into the memory.

"There's laughing, the clink of glass, and Garrus makes his way over to me. Sits beside me. The right side. Laughing loudly, he swings an arm around me. Loud music. I cannot hear his words. The others laugh, they cheer him on. 'A kiss, a kiss!'. He doesn't know what a kiss is. He leans in. I voice light protest. I do not wish for him to kiss me. He does not hear. A push against my right against my cheek. My eyes are closed. The pressure is gone." Thane snapped out of it as suddenly as he had fallen in. He focused on the table for a moment, before looking back up at the Turian.

Thane was silent. It was known about the crew that it happened with him, it was none out of the ordinary. Garrus, however, flushed. This was surprising to the Drell immensly. His throat flashed a dark set of red in amusement. His face was stark, betraying his amusement. The Turian noted this, but was still not understood as to why.

"Yes, well..." He paused for a light cough, "Perhaps I should...be taking my leave." Garrus stood abruptly with his final words before striding to the door. He stopped just outside the door when he heard Thane's voice, just barely.

"Wait." Thane quickly stood and strode to the door. Garrus was completely caught off guard by the Drell's actions. He pulled lightly on the Turian's face with his right hand, swiftly pushing his lips against Garrus's mouth. Pulling back, he let his hand drop to his side. He blinked once, his inner eyelids swiping quickly at his eyes, followed by his main eyelids.

"Hmm. Interesting." The Drell stepped back, and without another word, the doors shut in front of him.

Garrus stood in confusion. He stared the door where the Drell had been only a moment before. He was slightly shocked, and was ready to walk back in. He was there for a good while before deciding he needed to let it go. The Drell had his reasons, and perhaps he would know them in due time. Turning, he started walking away. He placed a hand on his mouth lightly.

Yes. He was sure.

He still did not understand at all the point of kissing.

THE END!

Well, maybe. If I get enough feedback, perhaps I'll write a sequel. Honestly, I pulled this story out of nowhere. Feel free to suggest some stuff. Stuff with plots and whatnot. Anywho, bybye. c:


End file.
